RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story CHAPTER 29
by Scape Fan1
Summary: Featuring Chapter 29


CHAPTER 29

Flamer didn't come down the next morning, And even though Jacob was worried about his wife, he couldn't stop thinking about Irene. He decided to ring her when sitting at the sofa. And to his amazement she answered, arranging to meet up.

Jacob entered the café to see Irene sitting alone drinking a cup of tea. He went over a sat down on the chair opposite her. Hiya; he said. You alright?. Irene said nothing for a few seconds. Fine; she muttered. Jacob licked his lips thinking of something to say. Where did "Ya stay last night?; he asked. B croaked Irene, taking a sip of her tea. Well you can't go back up west yet can "Ya; started Jacob. The flat "Ain't done yet and you hardly have any money. Irene said nothing. Look, why don't you stay over at mine for a couple of days?. Irene looked at him before letting out a laugh. You really think Flamer's gonna like that?; she asked. Jacob sighed. Look I ain't gonna turn my back on you alright?, so you just finish your tea and come over okay?; protested Jacob. Irene sighed, and feeling she had no other option, agreed.

As the day went on, Irene was by the door of Jacob and Flamer's flat. She hesitated for a bit before knocking on the door. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Jacob. He gave her a big smile. Alright Irene?:. Irene gave him a smile before picking up her bags and stepping in, shutting the door behind her. I'll go make us a Cuppa; said Jacob as he headed for the door of the living room. He stopped and looked back to see that Irene was looking a bit worried. He sighed and sat down on the sofa next to her. Listen…; started Jacob. It'll be alright, if Flamer says anything just ignore her and I'll come and sort her out. Irene looked up at him and gave him a smile of appreciation.

As the evening went on, Jacob walked into the living room with Irene. Right then, I'll go get us a takeaway; said Jacob, clapping his hands together. Irene turned back around and headed for the sofa before Flamer suddenly appeared in the doorway. What the "Ell are you doing "Ere???; she asked with wide eyes. Irene span around and was shocked to see her standing there. E-er…nothing. Well it don't look like nothing to me, I thought I told "Ya to stay away from me and this flat!; shouted Flamer, moving towards her. I MEANT NO HARM; Irene shouted back, holding her hands out. WHAT'S GOING ON???; shouted Jacob as he entered the living room. TELL "ER TO GET OUT OF "ERE NOW!; shrieked Flamer looking at Jacob and pointing her finger at Irene. NO!; Jacob grilled back. WHY?!?; demanded Flamer. BECAUSE I SAID SHE COULD STAY SO STOP GOING ON AT HER!; Jacob shouted back moving closer to her. Flamer's mouth dropped. You did what…?; she whispered. Jacob stared at her and then at Irene, who was backed away from the pair looking sheepish. Tell her she can't…; murmured Flamer looking down at the ground. No way; replied Jacob, putting his hands on his hips. Right then!; shouted Flamer shooting a wide eye look at Jacob. IF SHE AIN'T GOING, THEN I AM!. She budged past Jacob and stormed out of the room. Jacob's eyes widened before he looked over at Irene who was rubbing her face with stress. He walked over to her. Don't worry alright?, I'll sort something out; he murmured to her. Irene moved her hands from her face slightly and gave him a weak smile. Jacob smiled back faintly before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. When he got into the hallway, Flamer was walking down the stairs with Jay in her arms. What you doing?; asked Jacob, blocking her way. Going!; replied Flamer giving him an evil look and budging past him, to the front door. Jacob turned on his heel and grabbed her by the arm. Put him down; he murmured with warning fiery eyes. Get your "Ands of me; she said. Jacob gripped her arm tighter. Put him down or else. Why whatcha gonna do?, hit me?; said Flamer giving him a sarcastic look. Jacob stared at her for a few seconds before letting go of her. Flamer gave him an evil look before opening up the front door and stepping out with Jay in her arms, slamming the door behind her. Jacob sighed and put his head in his hands.

The next couple of hours seemed quite enthusiastic. Jacob and Irene were sat at the table with a takeaway pizza. They were chatting about funny things and past occasions. Then when it came to when Flamer and Simon were born, she couldn't go on. Sorry Jacob; she muttered before pushing her plate aside and standing up and walking out of the room. Jacob sighed.

When he walked into the kitchen, Irene was by the sink sobbing. Jacob quietly shut the door before walking over to her and touching her shoulder. Irene slowly turned around and collapsed into his arms, sobbing harder. Jacob seemed not to hesitate, feeling the warmth of her body close to his seemed to feel so right. Jacob gently placed his hand around the back of Irene's head and started to stroke it, closing his eyes. Shh…; he muttered repeatedly. Suddenly Irene slowly looked up at him. Jacob stared back at her, before suddenly the pair were embraced in a long and smuthering kiss.

An hour later, the flat was in darkness. All the lights were off and everything had been left where it was. Upstairs, in the shadowed and dark bedroom, with the light from the moon shining in from the unclosed curtains, lay Jacob and Irene. Irene turned over onto her side facing Jacob. Jacob was leant up with his elbow down on the mattress. Ready for round two?; he asked with a smirk. Irene stared at him before embracing him in a kiss and it wasn't long till the pair were under the duvet.

…**MORE TO COME…**


End file.
